


Home Run

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Home Run [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Deep Throating, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time, High School AU, Loss of Virginity, Modern AU, Penetration, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Under the Bleachers, Sex in the Library, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Smut, Swallowing, Virginity Kink, for those with dysphoria the opposite way, half-clothed sex, lexa has a penis, please check out some of my other stories :), size queen Clarke, this one goes out to my nonbinary and gnc followers, virginity is a bullshit construct but neither of them has done penetration before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Clarke and Lexa know they shouldn't be fooling around at school, but sometimes they can't help themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story features g!p Lexa, and there will be 3 chapters. It's aimed more at my nonbinary and gnc followers, as well as the segment of trans women (and even some trans men) who enjoy this kind of thing.
> 
> Some trans women don't, which is 110% understandable, so I've made an effort to write other, separate stories with more dysphoria-friendly language and activities as well. (Dysphoria can run both ways, and I very much enjoy writing both types of stories, so I believe in spreading the love!)
> 
> As always, please follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr and twitter.

Clarke stared at the sight before her in awe, eyes wide, jaw hanging loose.

_ That has to be the biggest dick I’ve ever seen. _

Not that she’d seen many in person — Finn’s, most recently, but that had just been messing around. Hand and mouth stuff. In fact,  _ this  _ was only supposed to be hand and mouth stuff, too… anything more involved was too risky, considering the fact that she and Lexa were hidden in the library stacks, sweaty and flushed from making out despite the threat of getting caught.

But even though Clarke’s mouth watered for a taste of the thick, tan shaft jutting out of Lexa’s jeans, her mind had rushed right past third base and straight on home. A stab of want pierced her abdomen, and she actually released a groan as her greedy walls clenched around nothing, spilling a surge of slippery heat into her already-damp panties.

“Clarke?”

Lexa’s concerned whisper snapped Clarke part way out of her haze, although she still couldn’t tear her eyes away from the magnificent length hovering mere inches away from her lips. It was so large and heavy that it drooped under its own weight despite the fact that it was fully hard, tinged a blushing pink with how swollen it was.

“Hm?”

“Clarke, are you sure everything’s okay?” This time, Clarke did look up at the sound of her name, meeting Lexa’s worried green eyes. They were smoky with lust, but also doubt as Lexa hurriedly tried to stuff herself back into her pants. “Sorry, we should stop. I shouldn’t have let it get this far—”

“No!” Clarke whispered urgently, yanking Lexa’s hands away. “No, leave it out. Please?” Lexa’s cock gave a sluggish sort of bounce as it fell free again, and the glistening pool of wetness at its tip turned into a clear, drooling strand of precome. It snapped, much to Clarke’s dismay, falling somewhere on the faded library carpet.

That was the final straw. Sure, she had never seen a cock this enormous before. Sure, it looked like something straight out of porn. And sure, it was perfect with its kissable tip, its rounded mushroom head, and its huge, veined shaft: a penis shaped by the gods themselves. Even the scent — surprisingly mild, and only the slightest bit musky in an exceptionally enticing way — was delicious. But that wasn’t why it was perfect. It was perfect because it was Lexa’s, and while Lexa was far from perfect herself, she  _ was _ perfect for Clarke.

“Um, Clarke? What are you do—ohh…”

Lexa’s question trained off into a groan as Clarke leaned forward, flicking her tongue out to taste the wetness shining around the slit. Like Lexa’s smell, the flavor wasn’t too strong at first. It took another swipe before Clarke actually picked it up: warm, with a fair bit of salt.

_ Fuck. Of course she tastes delicious, too. Why the hell wouldn’t she? _

And that was how Clarke found herself sealing her lips around the red, throbbing head of Lexa’s cock, suckling it for all she was worth — not even trying to get Lexa off, necessarily, even though they were tucked away in the mythology section, and someone was bound to come looking for a book eventually. She didn’t care. Lexa’s flavor was addictive, and the fat, twitching tip felt so  _ right _ sitting on her tongue, leaking more fluid every couple of seconds.

_“Cl-aaah-rke,”_ Lexa moaned, slurring one syllable into three. Her right hand shot out, fisting Clarke’s hair, but Clarke didn’t mind. That was a sign of encouragement, in her book, and she loved loved loved that Lexa — who was, admittedly, the brave and athletic captain of the field hockey team, but who was _also_ undeniably a straight-A student and textbook rule-follower — was so into this. Into being sucked off in a library, practically in public, where they could easily get caught.

The thought made Clarke’s panties even wetter, and it pushed the boundaries of her patience. Lexa’s cockhead wasn’t enough for her anymore. Big dick or not, she was determined to get at least a few inches of it in her mouth before Lexa came. (And Lexa was definitely going to come. They’d never gone this far before, but Clarke could tell by the way Lexa’s shaft pulsed faster and faster.)

Clarke opened her throat, gulping down as much of Lexa’s length as she could. She gagged a little as the tip nudged her throat, but forced herself to relax and swallow around it. To her shock, the shaft was still only halfway in her mouth. Her nose wasn’t even grazing the small, trimmed tuft of Lexa’s pubic hair yet. There were several more inches to go, and Clarke wasn’t sure all the enthusiasm in the world would be enough to help her fit them.

_ Oh shit. What is this monster going to feel like inside me? _

She only had her own fingers for comparison, but Clarke could imagine herself whimpering and wriggling as Lexa pinned her hips to the mattress and sank deep within her, stretching her wider than her own fingers ever had, opening her up like never before. Lexa would hit secret and sensitive spots inside her that no one else had been given the opportunity to reach. Certainly not any of her crappy exes, who had all proved unworthy in one way or another before she offered them the ultimate prize.

But Lexa? Clarke could see herself going that far with Lexa. Lexa was sweet. Lexa was trustworthy. Lexa could come off as cold sometimes with strangers, but once she was on your side, she stuck by you like glue. She was the all-in type.  _ Although, _ Clarke thought, _ I’m not sure I can get all of  _ her _ in… _

Fuck if she wasn’t going to try, though. She plowed ahead without any sense of shame, bobbing almost frantically over Lexa’s cock, too thirsty to be embarrassed by the slurping noises her mouth made. Her saliva and Lexa’s precome mixed to make the whole process messier than it probably should have been, considering where they were hiding.

Lexa didn’t seem to care. She was mumbling under her breath, chest rising and falling rapidly. If her heartbeat was anything like the hammering pulse in her cock, it had to be racing. “Oh shit,” she rasped, her fingers flexing on top of Clarke’s head. “Shit shit  _ shit. _ ”

Since Lexa wasn’t typically the curse-every-other-word type, Clarke decided to take the swearing as a win. She managed to stuff another inch of Lexa’s length down her throat, although her eyes watered in protest, and her inner walls fluttered with jealousy. Clarke was starting to regret wearing a skirt. Her underwear was too wet to be any help at all as her arousal dripped down her bare thighs, smearing absolutely everywhere.

Suddenly, Clarke felt Lexa’s grip tighten on top of her head. She whimpered in protest as Lexa’s too-perfect cock slipped out of her mouth, and she even leaned forward to try and suck it back in, but Lexa held her away, panting even though it took only a slight effort to do so.

“Why’d you stop me?” Clarke asked, giving Lexa her best wounded look.

Lexa chewed her lip, her eyes darting nervously from side to side. There was a blank wall to their left, but if anyone passed by on the right and looked down the row…

“I was about to come,” Lexa whispered, in what had to be the softest possible voice. Even that wasn’t enough to fully conceal her obvious disappointment. “I thought you wouldn’t want to, um…”

Clarke stared at Lexa in disbelief.  _ Seriously? Where did I find this girl? She didn’t stop because she remembered we might get caught. She just didn’t want to blow in my mouth without a polite warning. _ Clarke began to laugh, but choked it back when Lexa winced at the sound.

“Sorry,” Clarke sighed, still stifling giggles. “It’s just…” It was just that Lexa looked adorably confused, brow furrowed, head slightly tilted. She also looked  _ very _ needy, with her cock sticking straight out, straining desperately against the empty air in search of attention. Clarke couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.  _ My poor baby. She probably has the worst case of blue balls ever. _

That thought was more intriguing than Clarke expected, and she felt the sudden impulse to check. “Do you wanna come or not?” she asked, shoving her hand into Lexa’s open fly. As soon as she did, Lexa grunted — a sound she only managed to stifle by shoving a fist in her mouth. A thin line of sweat sprouted along her hairline, and her hips gave an uncertain jerk, one which could have been either nervous or instinctive.

_ Instinctive,  _ Clarke decided as she cupped Lexa’s balls in her hand. They definitely weren’t hard to find — they were heavy and swollen, and although Clarke couldn’t really see them, she could feel how large they were simply by kneading them.

That caused Lexa to make more noises around her fist as she tried and failed to muffle her cries. She began to twitch in Clarke’s hand, and a small spurt trickled from the tip of her cock, bubbling up almost like a miniature fountain before losing momentum and leaking down her shaft.

Clarke wasted no time lapping up the stray stream of precome. She caught the droplets on the flat of her tongue and followed the trail back to Lexa’s cockhead, which she took straight down her throat again. This time, she didn’t gag when it bumped her soft palette. She wasn’t the best or most experienced blowjob-giver in the world by any means, but for now, her gag reflex seemed to have accepted that Lexa’s dick belonged there.

_ “Cuuuh,” _ Lexa moaned into her own fist, staring down at Clarke with absolute desperation in her eyes.

Slowly, Clarke withdrew, letting most of Lexa’s length slide out of her mouth, but refusing to remove her lips from the tip. “You never answered my question,” she mumbled, deliberately grazing Lexa’s oversensitive tip. “Do you wanna come or not?” She continued kneading Lexa’s balls in her hand, noticing how they grew firmer with each word she spoke.

Lexa’s face screwed up with what appeared to be a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her whole body shivered before she pulled her hand out of her mouth and said, “Please?”

Clarke couldn’t say no to a request like that. Not that she wanted to say no in the first place. Every part of her was screaming  _ yesyesyes, _ and if Lexa had remained uncertain, Clarke suspected she would have been the one begging shamelessly for more. She didn’t have it in her to tease, so she took Lexa’s cock as far down her throat as she could, tonguing the shaft about two inches above the base and giving Lexa another firm squeeze for good measure.

It didn’t take anything more than that. Lexa released a strangled cry, and her balls tightened up, pulsing with fullness as harsh jets of come sprayed from her cock. The rhythmic gush of warmth took Clarke by surprise at first, not because she hadn’t been expecting it, but because of its force. Lexa was pumping what had to be a gallon of come down her throat and into her belly, and Clarke was only able to keep up because Lexa’s length was buried so deep. It shivered with every spurt, and Clarke swallowed around it, ignoring the burning of her lungs and the watering of her eyes. No amount of discomfort could make her stop what she was doing and risk missing even a drop of Lexa’s release.

“Oh fuck,” Lexa said at last, slumping against the library shelves and going utterly limp. Her cock began softening, but Clarke kept sucking it anyway, letting it move further forward in her mouth so she could circle her tongue around the still-twitching head. Once in a while, it released weak slips of come, and Clarke gulped them down greedily, rolling Lexa in her hand to make sure she got every last little bit.

Lexa chuckled, guiding her head away. “Clarke, I think you sucked me dry. I’m done.”

Reluctantly, Clarke let Lexa’s shaft fall from her mouth, pouting as she withdrew her hand too. “Well,  _ I’m _ not done,” she insisted, giving Lexa’s cock a little goodbye kiss before tucking it back into Lexa’s jeans and doing up the zipper. She patted the lump there affectionately, and was quite pleased to hear Lexa’s sharp intake of breath. It travelled down Clarke’s body, a jolt of electricity that shocked the tip of her clit and reminded her just how slippery and swollen she was.

_ Maybe I’m actually turned on enough to fit her, but she wouldn’t go for that. I’m amazed she even let me blow her here. Penetration would be way too risky... _

“Let’s get out of here,” Lexa murmured. She offered her hand to Clarke, who took it and climbed back to her feet.

“Back to class?” Clarke sighed, shifting as she tried to find an angle that didn’t rub the soaked fabric of her panties into overly sensitive places. “Do you have some gum or something, by the way?”

Lexa didn’t answer either question. She wrapped one arm around Clarke’s waist and slid the opposite hand into her hair, pulling her close and initiating a deep, hungry kiss. Instantly, Clarke melted into the embrace. With her body pressed against Lexa’s, she felt like a livewire, crackling with electricity and need.

They only pulled apart when the need for air forced them to.

“Screw class,” Lexa said, grinning from ear to ear. “Let’s go somewhere else. Somewhere we won’t get caught.”

“My house?” Clarke asked excitedly. Her hopes grew even higher when she noticed a familiar bulge pressing into her hip. Lexa was already getting hard again.

Lexa swallowed and wetted her lips, somewhere between nervous and impatient. “Somewhere closer.”

Clarke’s heart thumped all the way up to her ears. “The bleachers?”

“Good enough.”

Without another word, Lexa grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the stacks and into the open part of the library. There were a few students sitting at various tables, and Clarke was sure she probably looked a mess, with her mussed hair and cherry red face. It didn’t matter. If any of her classmates suspected she and Lexa had been making out, or even doing something more, she couldn’t care less. Her mind was already several minutes ahead of her, under the bleachers with Lexa, wondering exactly how far the two of them would go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more sin. ;w; I really should be stopped, shouldn't I?
> 
> Pretty please go check out my blog on tumblr @raedmagdon and give me a follow for more of... well, whatever nonsense this is.

A beautiful spring day was waiting outside as Lexa escaped through the rear exit of Polis High School, towing Clarke behind her. The weather was warm and welcoming, but thanks to the heat of Clarke’s hand in hers, and the answering heat that simmered near a boil in her belly, Lexa hardly noticed. The golden sun shone in Clarke’s hair, and the sky’s color couldn’t compare to the blue of Clarke’s eyes.

The smell of freshly cut grass filled the air around the sports field with sweetness, but Lexa was still intoxicated by the floral scent of Clarke’s perfume. A light breeze carried it in her direction, and she was sorely tempted to pull Clarke into her arms and inhale. She resisted, barely, and only because they were still out in the open.

_ No. We need to go somewhere private.  _ While the bleachers weren’t ideal, they were far less risky than the library, where Clarke’s mouth had given her a brief glimpse of heaven itself.

Lexa had masturbated plenty of times in the past. She’d gotten a couple of handjobs before her ex, Costia, had moved to Canada and brought their relationship to an amicable end. Just a few weeks ago, she had let Clarke rub her to climax through her gym shorts while the two of them were watching a movie. None of those experiences could even begin to compare with Clarke’s mouth.

Just thinking about the blissful heat, the way Clarke’s throat had flexed around her, and the wicked swirls of Clarke’s tongue had Lexa straining in her jeans. She usually needed a short recovery period between orgasms, but with Clarke cuddled close beside her, clinging to her as they half-walked, half-stumbled across the field, a break was the last thing Lexa wanted. Every step reminded her how hard she was, how badly she ached.

“Here?” Clarke asked, giving Lexa’s hand a squeeze and nodding at a shady spot beneath the bleachers.

Lexa gave the soft patch of grass a cursory glance. The risk of being caught buzzed in her brain, keeping her adrenaline up, but she was willing to go just about anywhere and do pretty much anything as long as Clarke was with her.  _ Besides, the practice field should be empty until after school. Everyone else is still in class. _

It only took Lexa a few seconds to decide. The potential reward — Clarke, all hers at last — was worth the risk a hundred times over. She took her hand back from Clarke and removed her jacket, spreading it out on the ground. The weather was nice enough that she didn’t really need it, and it would serve pretty well as a substitute blanket. 

Clarke’s brows rose in realization, and she stripped off her sweater too, lying it on the grass beside Lexa’s jacket to give them more room. That left her wearing only a tank top.  _ No bra, _ Lexa noticed, wincing as another pulse traveled the length of her cock. Once again, Clarke’s perpetual laziness when it came to her outfits had proven advantageous. 

Unable to wait any longer, Lexa pulled Clarke close, practically dragging her to the ground. Clarke straddled her hips, kissing her hard, and Lexa groaned as she realized the slightly salty taste on Clarke’s lips belonged to her.

She hadn’t thought much about coming in Clarke’s mouth at the time. Her orgasm had been so overwhelming that she hadn’t cared where she was coming as long as she came. Now, the knowledge that  _ she _ was the flavor on Clarke’s tongue drove her crazy. She only stopped sucking it when Clarke cupped her face, drawing gently away.

“What are you up for?” Clarke asked, running her thumb over Lexa’s bottom lip.

Lexa struggled to answer between heavy breaths. Clarke was in her system like a drug, and she was already dizzy. “Anything you’re up for.”

That was a bit of an understatement. The idea of having sex with Clarke — almost every kind of sex, in every conceivable position — had consumed Lexa’s thoughts since before they’d started dating. She’d daydreamed through several classes that way, even back when she and Clarke had run against each other for school president. (Lexa had wanted the position for her college applications. Clarke had wanted to get out of English twice a month. After Clarke had cinched an unconventional victory, Lexa had asked her out.)

“Anything?” Clarke dipped her head, dragging the flat of her tongue up along Lexa’s neck. Lexa shuddered as Clarke kissed the ticklish spot behind her ear, then nipped at the exposed lobe, teeth clicking against the diamond stud embedded there. “Are you sure? Because I know this is risky, but after sucking you off, I  _ really _ need to come… and I wanna do it while you’re inside me.”

Lexa gasped. She and Clarke had talked about this before, enough for her to know that giving and receiving oral sex was the limit of Clarke’s experience. Her own was even sparser. Until about fifteen minutes ago, she’d never received oral before, let alone in a public place — and she still hadn’t gotten the chance to use her mouth on Clarke.

_ Well, that’s about to change. _

Despite their rather exposed location, Lexa was determined to give Clarke her fair due. “I could… with my tongue?” she suggested. Her words sounded more hesitant to her own ears than she’d wanted, so she grasped the generous cheeks of Clarke’s rear, kneading them selfishly in her hands before lying back and urging Clarke to scoot up along her belly.

Clarke huffed unhappily. “Not your tongue,” she muttered, fisting Lexa’s hair and crushing their mouths together. Their tongues slid against each other, messily and urgently, until Lexa’s lips were wet and well-kissed. “Want your cock.”

Lexa went rigid as Clarke shifted in her lap, rubbing against the aching bulge in her jeans. The pressure alone had her ready to burst through her zipper, but Clarke’s suggestion almost made her come again. She  _ wanted _ to eat Clarke out. She’d spent countless hours thinking about it, wondering how Clarke would feel, how she’d taste. But with Clarke grinding on top of her, running a hand down her belly to undo her fly, Lexa was too helpless to argue.

_ Oh god. This is really happening, isn’t it? Not just happening, but happening at  _ school.

It wasn’t even close to how Lexa had pictured their first time together. She’d imagined candles, music, and a darkened bedroom. Part of her longed to remove Clarke’s clothes, to drink in her nakedness with eyes and hands and lips, but in the unlikely event that they got caught, it would be better to have less skin showing. Determined to feel what she could, Lexa ran her palms along Clarke’s thighs, flipping up her skirt and pulling her panties to one side. 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Lexa couldn’t help laughing at what she saw. “Wait. You shaved your calves,  _ didn’t _ shave your knees and thighs, but shaved off all your pubic hair?” It wasn’t quite ‘all’ — Clarke still had a little tuft of trimmed blonde curls that Lexa could see beneath her sticky, clinging underwear — but the pink lips beneath were bare.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Knees are tricky, and no one but you is gonna see my thighs. Besides, you can barely tell.”

That was true. The hairs on Clarke’s thighs were so fine that they were almost invisible, and they felt like ticklish feathers against Lexa’s palm. 

“What about the rest? You know you didn’t have to shave anything on my account.”

“I didn’t do it for you.” Clarke smirked, guiding Lexa’s fingers past the elastic legband of her panties and through her wetness. “I did it because everything feels way more intense when I — ohh…” Her smirk became a slack-jawed moan as Lexa abandoned her guidance, seeking out the slick bud of her clit.

“More intense, huh?” Lexa teased as she stroked the slick bundle. It was noticeably swollen, and she couldn’t help feeling proud of the way Clarke rocked into her hand, seeking a firmer touch. Clarke’s wetness was also a little overwhelming. It was  _ so _ warm, and there was  _ so _ much of it, and soon, Lexa’s fingers were coated in clear, slippery fluid. Her length pounded at the thought that, if she said yes, she could have that same wetness wrapped around her cock.

“Oh, fuck.” Clarke tilted her head back, wavy blonde hair falling between her shoulder blades, both breasts pushing forward as she arched her spine. “Your dick, Lex. I want your — uhh…” Lexa chose that moment to brush Clarke’s entrance, turning the demand into a needy whimper. Clarke’s face flushed a deeper shade of pink, and she chewed her lip, lashes fluttering.

Lexa couldn’t stand it anymore. Clarke’s expression, both beautiful and lustful, set her blood racing, and her cock throbbed with its own heartbeat. Sparing only the briefest moment to check for consent — which she found practically overflowing from Clarke’s eyes — Lexa slid her middle finger into Clarke’s heat, fishing with her other hand in a clumsy attempt to free her length from her unfastened jeans.

She almost came in her own hand as she fisted her cock, but not from touching herself. Clarke’s muscles were incredibly tight, and despite the wetness dripping everywhere, Lexa had some difficulty working her finger in. The sweet little cooing noises Clarke made as she wiggled it around, trying to figure out what to do, were nearly enough to push her past the brink early.

After a few tries, Lexa found a squishy, bumpy-textured spot that made Clarke’s pelvis jerk. She prodded it, gently at first, then massaged with more insistence. Clarke stuffed her own fist in her mouth to keep quiet, just as Lexa had done in the library, and Lexa’s lungs burned as she realized she’d forgotten how to breathe. Clarke was so entrancing to watch that she’d overlooked even that automatic function.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh  _ fuck _ …” Clarke’s quiet groans became a chant, and she rolled her hips faster, catching her clit on the heel of Lexa’s hand. “No, no, no-no-no  _ nooo… _ ”

Immediately, Lexa stopped. Her forehead crinkled with concern, and she tried to remove her finger, but Clarke made a strangled noise, putting both hands overtop of hers to keep it in place. Clarke’s body froze in mid-movement, and she let out what Lexa thought was an absolutely adorable squeal of muffled surprise and ecstasy as her inner walls started pulsing.

Lexa watched Clarke’s orgasm play out in awestruck silence, still unconvinced this wasn’t one of her daydreams. Clarke was coming _ , _ and judging by the sounds she was trying and failing to cover up, it was a pretty huge orgasm. Still, Lexa couldn’t help worrying. Clarke had said ‘no’, although the way she continued to clutch Lexa’s hand made it abundantly clear that she shouldn’t remove it under any circumstances.

At last, Clarke sagged forward, staring at Lexa with glazed eyes. “Not… fair…” she panted, still struggling to catch her breath. “Didn’t wanna come without you in me.”

Lexa’s doubts vanished in an instant.  _ Clarke wanted me inside her. Wanted me to feel her come. Oh god, I could’ve felt her come around me… squeezing… tight… fuck. _ She didn’t realize she’d withdrawn her finger and replaced it with her cock until Clarke’s warmth smeared over the head. It was soft as silk, and a guttural groan escaped her as she grasped Clarke’s hips, searching for a steady handhold.

Things escalated rapidly after that. Lexa tried to slow down, reminding herself that neither of them had done this before, that they should check to make sure they were still alone at the very least, but all of her patience and self-control had deserted her. Clarke’s pussy was hovering directly over her, and she  _ had _ to have it. She lifted her hips, pulling Clarke down onto her cock at the same time.

“Ohh!”

Clarke’s sigh of encouragement became a tense whine, and Lexa hesitated as she felt resistance. Her tip rested right against Clarke’s opening, positioned perfectly to feel the fluttering ring of muscle at Clarke’s entrance. She wasn’t even in yet, but she could feel how tight it was, so tight that she wasn’t sure she’d fit. But she had to try. She was half-convinced she would die if she didn’t get inside Clarke in the next couple of seconds.

“C—Clarke,” Lexa stammered, too wrapped up in her own need to be embarrassed. Her length was so painfully full that it had actually begun leaking, and even if Clarke hadn’t still been dripping all over her, Lexa knew she would have been soaked. “Can… can I…?”

“Fuck, Lexa, just  _ do _ it.” Clarke tried to sink down, clearly eager to join their bodies, but her attempt failed. Lexa felt herself slip to one side as Clarke’s muscles rejected her, and she had to use her hand to steady her shaft and find the correct angle. This time, she helped Clarke descend, and a powerful shudder coursed through her body as Clarke began opening for her.

Getting the head in was the hardest part. Clarke made a few whimpers of what sounded like pain, but whenever Lexa had the briefest inclination of stopping, or even slowing down, Clarke seemed to sense it. She kissed Lexa hard each time that happened, wiggling her hips to try and take another millimeter.

_ Damn it, _ Lexa thought, fairly vibrating with frustration.  _ Gotta… get… in… _ In a moment of weakness, her impatience got the best of her, and she growled, bucking upward to claim the clinging heat she so desperately needed. At last, something inside of Clarke gave. Lexa felt a popping sensation, similar to the snap of a rubber band, and she swallowed down a noise that wanted to be a roar as several inches of her cock sank into Clarke at once.

Being inside of Clarke was overwhelming. Her pussy was the softest, silkiest thing that Lexa had ever felt, and it was so hot and tight that Lexa couldn’t move — not only because of Clarke’s clenching muscles, but because the rippling pressure was almost too intense to bear. As badly as she wanted to push the rest of the way inside, her body had other ideas. The sensations, as well as the knowledge that she was the very first person to have the honor of being inside of Clarke this way, sent her hurtling right over the edge.

Lexa tried to hold off, but it was a fruitless effort. Her balls began to twitch, and she choked around Clarke’s name as all the pressure within them burst free, shooting up along her aching shaft and spilling over. She couldn’t help herself. Each spurt of come she pumped into Clarke’s core brought with it waves of pleasure, powerful enough to drown her. If Clarke’s mouth had given her a glimpse of heaven, this had to be the full tour of paradise.

Clarke yelped — much too loudly, considering where they were hiding — and began to tremble, clawing at Lexa’s shoulders and planting passionate kisses on her lips between ragged breaths. Lexa suddenly realized that Clarke was coming too, and that she’d been wrong about paradise a few seconds before. No,  _ this  _ had to be the pinnacle of every good thing in the universe. Feeling Clarke ripple around her almost sent Lexa’s soul spiraling out of her body.

_ She’s coming for me. Coming with me. We’re coming together… _

Lexa was so wrapped up in the moment that she hardly noticed when the bottom half of her shaft slipped inside of Clarke, far more easily than the first few inches. It only became apparent to her when her cockhead nudged the very end of Clarke’s channel, searching for room that simply wasn’t there.

Spots floated in front of Lexa’s eyes as Clarke’s greedy walls quivered around her, milking her for everything she had. Acting purely on instinct, she pulled down on Clarke’s hips, trying to bury the last bit of her length. She wasn’t successful, but she and Clarke rode out the rest of their orgasm that way, kissing and moaning and rocking desperately against each other in an effort to get even closer than they already were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Apparently there are going to be 5 or more chapters to this story that was supposed to be a stupid oneshot. I can't seem to stop myself. I'm sorry.

By the time Clarke’s peak tapered off, she was an overstimulated mess. A fine layer of sweat had sprouted along her skin, making her thin tank top stick to the small of her back, but the knowledge that Lexa was  _ in _ her, actually  _ inside _ her, caused another, much hotter rush of wetness to flow from other places. She couldn’t help it. Lexa’s cock had softened somewhat, but it still felt so deliciously thick, hitting all the right spots because it hit  _ every _ spot effortlessly.

Even though Clarke knew she’d be walking funny for the rest of the day, the pain was absolutely worth the payoff. She didn’t have any other penetrative experiences to compare it to, but she seriously doubted the pleasant soreness she felt was anything like the ‘first time’ pain people with less considerate partners rightfully complained about. It was a  _ good _ kind of ache — not uncomfortable, just intense.

_ And that’s because Lexa made it so wonderful. _

The certainty that Lexa had tried so very hard to give as well as receive pleasure, even while struggling to hold back her own need, filled Clarke’s heart to the brim with love. Maybe this hadn’t been a candles and satin sheets first time, but Lexa’s touch had radiated not only desire, but equal parts care and concern. Apparently, with the right person, even a quick fuck under the bleachers could turn into something sweet and romantic.

“Clarke? Is everything okay?”

“Huh?” Clarke suddenly became aware of Lexa’s worried stare. She hadn’t meant to float among her own soft, fuzzy thoughts for quite so long, but she’d wanted to savor the moment. “Lex,” she chuckled, “‘okay’ is a pretty big understatement. I’ve never been better. What about you?” She caressed Lexa’s cheek, admiring the blush that tinged her tanned skin. The woman really did have cheekbones carved for the gods.

“Amazing,” Lexa said with a shy smile. “I, um, I was worried you might be having regrets because I didn’t use a condom.”

Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s, stroking her hair soothingly. “I told you, baby, we don’t have to. Neither of us has done this before, and I’ve been on birth control since I was twelve.”

“I know, but—”

“Shush, you,” Clarke said, placing a soft peck on Lexa’s lips. They tasted like tingly menthol chapstick, but to her delight, she picked up a trace of Lexa’s come as well. She had enjoyed the flavor much more than she’d expected, but that was par for the course with Lexa. With how perfect the whole package was, it wasn’t at all surprising that she tasted good, too.

Sometimes, Clarke wasn’t sure how she’d gotten lucky enough to snag someone so unique. Lexa was right at home in Sephora, but she looked just as sexy in her field hockey uniform, with mud on her elbows and knees. Mock trial, student council — Lexa had a strong academic side, but she never let it get to her head. With women’s jeans and a men’s watch, she was as pretty as she was handsome, and something about that confident blend had captivated Clarke from the first day they’d met.

_ Although I’m not sure how she manages to pull off hip-huggers, considering what she’s working with. _

Clarke wiggled into a more comfortable position on top of Lexa’s lap, sighing contentedly. Although the heat of the moment had passed, she was discovering that she loved holding Lexa’s cock inside her. The fullness was comforting, although she couldn’t precisely put the reason why into words. Something about the stretch made her feel safe.

Her inner walls pulsed, and she wondered if maybe she’d been wrong about the moment passing. The afterglow was rapidly wearing off, only for desire to reignite in its place. She whimpered as her muscles clenched around Lexa’s length, as if to reassure her body that it was still there and wasn’t going anywhere.

“Actually, I’m glad you didn’t use a condom,” Clarke murmured, gazing lovingly into Lexa’s emerald green eyes. “I absolutely would’ve if you wanted to, but feeling you come inside me? Just knowing that you gave me everything you had is…”

“Incredible,” Lexa finished for her.

“Incredibly  _ hot.” _ Clarke moved her hand from Lexa’s face to her shoulder, stroking the side of her arm before sneaking inward to palm one of her breasts. Lexa’s breath hitched, and Clarke couldn’t help wondering if her nipples were hard underneath the padding of her shirt and bra. Her own nipples poked insistently through her tank top, seeking attention Lexa hadn’t been able to give them yet.

_ Well, no one’s caught us so far. We have time for one more round, right? _

They probably didn’t, but the temptation was too great. Clarke stole a glance through the gaps in the bleachers, exhaling in relief when she saw that the field was still empty and there was no one in sight near the school building. The fantasy of being caught while Lexa was balls-deep inside her was sexy, but she suspected the reality wouldn’t be nearly as fun.

_ Student council president and class valedictorian found boning under the bleachers. That’ll really get the gossip mill running. _

“Hey, Lex?” Clarke paused her kneading of Lexa’s breast to trail two fingers down from her sternum, enjoying the way Lexa’s abdominal muscles quivered at her touch. “Speaking of coming inside… got any more for me?” She poked a ticklish spot beneath Lexa’s belly button before reaching into her jeans, which had shifted down several inches sometime in the middle of sex.

First, Clarke felt the base of Lexa’s shaft. It was slippery and wet to the touch, and as she grazed it with her fingertips, she felt Lexa firm up inside her, swelling rapidly back to hardness.

“Clarke, we can’t. We have to get out of here and clean up before last period.”

It was supposed to be a warning, Clarke knew, but her sex-fevered brain took the low pitch of Lexa’s voice and ran with it. She couldn’t resist skimming her fingers on either side of her own clit, forgetting for a moment what she’d originally intended to do.

A noticeable twitch of Lexa’s cock reminded her. She lost her breath as it stirred inside her, forcing her walls to stretch in the most delightful way. A shiver raced down her spine, but she ignored it, focusing on her mission. If they were going to do this, it needed to be fast.

_ Next time, _ she promised herself.  _ I’ll have Lexa come over, or go to her house, and we’ll spend the whole night together. No clothes, no time limits. _

“Clarke,” Lexa repeated, “we shouldn’t…”

“But you want to.” Clarke slid her hand further into Lexa’s pants, giving Lexa’s balls a friendly squeeze. They were swollen again, almost as if she hadn’t emptied them just three minutes earlier. “Ohh, I take that back. You  _ need _ to. No way you’ll make it back inside until we take care of this.”

Clarke had meant back inside school, but at this point, she doubted Lexa would even make it back inside her own pants. Her cock was fully hard again, and Clarke could feel Lexa pulsing in her pussy as well as the palm of her hand. “Mm, Lexa…” She didn’t bother hiding the smile that spread across her face as she started moving, rolling her hips in a circular motion that Lexa quickly picked up as well.

As soon as they found a rhythm, Clarke had to swallow down a whine. She hadn’t forgotten how large Lexa’s cock was — how could she, while it was buried as deep inside her as possible? — but during their brief break, her muscles had adjusted somewhat to the intense stretch. Now, her body made its pleasure and protest known as she flexed around Lexa’s shaft. There was barely any room for her muscles to contract, and her breath hitched as the fat head hammered the end of her channel from below, trying to make more space where there was none.

“Fuck, please,” she mumbled as Lexa took hold of her hips, thrusting up into her with short, steady strokes. Clarke could tell Lexa was only withdrawing an inch or so before pumping back in, but even that shallow angle was enough to make sparkling dots float across her field of vision. “So… uhhmm… you’re so—f-mmh, so fucking  _ big…  _ gahh, you barely fit, but it’s… you’re… it hurts so good when you— _ yes _ , just like that, yes god-yes  _ ohgodyes!” _

Before Clarke’s chant of pleasure could devolve into cries, Lexa sat up. Clarke’s head spun, partially in admiration of the way Lexa’s abdominal muscles moved, and partially because the change in angle hit a white hot pleasure spot against her front wall. Fortunately, Lexa swallowed her needy noises with a kiss, nipping her lip until she brought down the volume.

“We’ve gotta be quiet,” Lexa whispered, tucking a lock of Clarke’s hair behind her ear. “Can you do that, baby?”

Probably not, if Clarke were being honest with herself. She didn’t have much confidence in her ability to stay silent, but no way would she admit it outright. If Lexa stopped, she was pretty sure she might die of disappointment. “Okay,” she said, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck. “Please, keep going? I  _ need  _ you to keep go—ummf!”

Clarke found herself shuddering through a small but completely unexpected orgasm as Lexa tipped her backwards onto the grass, half-on and half-off the makeshift sweater-blanket. It hit her out of nowhere, and she mewled against Lexa’s lips, desperate for some kind of outlet. In this position, Lexa’s abdomen rubbed right against her clit from above, and Lexa’s weight kept her pinned flat on her back.

If Lexa’s cock had felt huge before, the pounding she was currently receiving had Clarke convinced it might actually tear her in two. She could only lie there, clinging to Lexa’s shoulders as she came, forced to take every millimeter of Lexa’s massive length. She kept waiting for the pain to start, but the pleasure signals that zipped through her each time Lexa bottomed out and  _ kept on pushing _ eclipsed everything else.

When Lexa grasped both of Clarke’s legs, urging them to wrap around her waist, the sparkling spots in front of Clarke’s eyes blossomed into bright fireworks. She bit down on the side of Lexa’s neck to stifle a scream, trembling wildly. Pressure spiked between her legs, and the next time Lexa pulled out, a gush of fluid followed, seeping into Clarke’s already-ruined underwear and through the back of her skirt.

At first, Clarke thought Lexa had come too, but the cock stuffed inside her hadn’t lost any of its hardness. The tip wasn’t spurting the way it had before, and as Lexa’s balls rubbed against her outer lips, Clarke could feel how heavy they still were. Lexa pulled out again, just barely, and Clarke keened as the pressure returned, swelling rapidly in her core before spilling out between them in a hot, sticky river.

_ Oh fuck. What’s happening? Am I… am I squirting? Oh, fuck fuck fuck— _ If she was, Clarke didn’t have the presence of mind to worry about it. Lexa was fucking an ocean of pleasure out of her, and it felt far too good to resist. She gave in and let it happen, allowing her body to do whatever it wanted.

Only one other thought remained in Clarke’s mind, but it was enough to leave her stunned. Despite the intensity of the moment, she knew that  _ this  _ was Lexa at her most gentle. Lexa’s hips were barely twitching, and Clarke could tell by the tense muscles in her back that, rather than being passionate, she was struggling to restrain herself.

“Clarke.  _ Oh, _ Clarke, you’re—you’re so hot and…wet and… and fucking  _ tight _ …” Lexa’s warm breath washed over Clarke’s temple, and Clarke released her hold on Lexa’s neck, searching for her lips so they could share another kiss.

Their mouths almost met, but a split-second before, Lexa increased the force of her thrusts the slightest bit. A loud cry burst from Clarke’s heaving chest, just as she sent another surge of wetness running over Lexa’s cock and down their thighs.

_ Oh, shit. _ Clarke snapped out of her haze, and several things happened at once. She heard her own shout escape the cover of the bleachers and echo across the open field. Other shouts — not her own — floated back toward her from the direction of the school building, the familiar sound of a group of girls roughhousing and goofing off as they headed for practice. Most terrifying of all,  _ Lexa wasn’t stopping. _

Clarke waited for Lexa to realize what was going on — to jerk away, or perhaps try and shove herself back into her pants — but she seemed to be lost in her own little world. For all her attempts at gentleness and restraint, her instincts had taken over. As the noises from beyond the bleachers grew louder, she moved with increasing urgency, kneading the cheeks of Clarke’s ass and releasing soft grunts of mingled desire and frustration each time she bottomed out. She was obviously trying to fit the last two stubborn inches of her length inside, and couldn’t be bothered paying attention to anything else.

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered, tugging at Lexa’s hair to try and get her attention. Her efforts proved useless, because Lexa chose that moment to start nipping down her neck and across her upper chest. Clarke shivered and squeaked, a sound she hadn’t even known she was capable of making, as Lexa burrowed face-first into her cleavage. When Lexa seized her nipple, wetting the tank top’s fabric and sucking harshly through it, Clarke almost forgot about the approaching danger. 

Almost.

“Heads up, Anya!” a familiar voice called. A  _ very _ familiar voice. Clarke’s heart flew up into her throat as she recognized Raven, one of her best friends as well as Lexa’s field hockey teammate.

“Ow! What the hell?”

Clarke winced. That had to be Anya, Lexa’s best friend and co-captain.

“Where did you even  _ get _ a soccer ball from, Raven? We’re here for field hockey practice.”

“Dunno. Found it. Octavia, go long!”

“That’s football, dumbass,” Octavia said, in her usual sarcastic voice.

“I  _ know _ that,” Raven huffed. “Just shut up and run down the field, okay? I wanna see how far I can kick it.”

“I’m not here to help you live out your elementary school soccer team dreams...”

The girls continued bickering, but Clarke couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying. She was suspended in limbo, torn between panicked embarrassment and mind-numbing arousal. Once more, she tried to give Lexa warning, but her lips were incapable of forming the words. She was helpless to stop Lexa from tearing down her tank top and sucking hungrily at her right breast, worrying the pebbled peak without any barriers in the way.

Even if Clarke had been able to cope with the delicious heat of Lexa’s mouth, she stood no chance against Lexa’s thrusts. They gathered force and speed, until her body was on fire and her ears were more attuned to the wet, obscene  _ shlick _ of Lexa’s shaft sliding in and out of her than their friends’ voices.

“Hey, has anyone heard from Lexa?” Anya asked. “She’s running late.”

“Uh-oh,” Octavia drawled. “Lexa’s late? It’s a sign of the end-times.”

Raven laughed. “The apocalypse is nigh. Guess that means no homework tonight.”

It was difficult, what with Lexa humping into her like an animal with only one goal in mind, but Clarke managed to steal another peek through the gaps in the bleachers. The girls were on the other side of the field, a fair distance away. That was something of a relief. If Lexa would just hurry up and finish, maybe the two of them could sneak away without being noticed…

Clarke’s train of thought veered off track again as Lexa switched sides, sucking her left nipple instead. She whimpered wordlessly, nuzzling into the crook of Lexa’s shoulder. They needed to stop right this second, before they were discovered, but she simply didn’t have the willpower. She was a slave to her body’s desires, and the only thing it wanted was to be taken by Lexa, no matter where they were or who might see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Home Run, at last!!! There's one more chapter of what I'm going to call "Part One" of this universe. (There will be other parts.) Clarke finally gets the oral she's been waiting for. But first... more boning under the bleachers.
> 
> Give me a follow @raedmagdon on tumblr and twitter if you like. I write other femslash there, including original stuff about a femme vampire/nonbinary werewolf couple, and about a bunch of lgbt misfits taking down an evil mega-corporation about 60 years in the future. And sex. Lots of wlw sex.

Lexa throbbed within the tight, clinging confines of Clarke’s walls, bucking forward whenever they rippled around her. A strange sense of doubt tickled the edges of her consciousness, a distant thought that maybe she should stop, but surges of pounding pressure eclipsed everything else. All that mattered was the fullness swelling inside her, fullness she needed to empty. She couldn’t even try to halt the selfish churning of her hips. Clarke’s pussy was wonderfully hot and smooth and fuckable, and it squeezed her cock so hard that she saw spots.

_ And it’s mine. Only mine. _

Normally, Lexa didn’t allow herself to harbor such possessive thoughts. Clarke’s body was  _ Clarke’s _ , and she could share it with whomever she chose. But Clarke had chosen her. Lexa was driven wild by the knowledge that she was the first and only one to stretch Clarke open, the first and only to know the bliss of gliding through Clarke’s slippery heat, the first and only to pump her full of come.

_ Mine. Mine. Mineminemine.  _ Lexa growled around the plump peak of Clarke’s nipple, worrying it with her teeth and tongue as she sped up her thrusts. Her mind was empty of all thoughts and desires but one: to claim what had been offered to her until she and Clarke were both spent.

“Lexa…?”

Somewhere beyond the fog of lust, Lexa felt Clarke tug worriedly at her hair. She unlatched from Clarke’s breast, preparing to stop in spite of all her instincts, but then Clarke’s muscles clenched around her, and she forgot her concern. Clarke’s body, eyes, and voice were sending out nothing but pleasure signals, and Lexa was helpless to resist them. She moved faster, digging her fingers into Clarke’s soft, round backside for more leverage.

Clarke obviously approved. She whimpered, digging her heels into the small of Lexa’s back, and Lexa took that as permission to keep going. All her efforts to be gentle fell by the wayside as she plunged in and out, pushing as deep as she possibly could and pulling Clarke down onto her length just to be sure she bottomed out. There was barely enough room for her, and from the way Clarke’s walls flexed and spasmed, Lexa doubted she would have been able to fit at all if Clarke hadn’t been utterly soaked.

_ “Mine,” _ she growled, out loud this time, nipping her way up the vulnerable column of Clarke’s throat and finding a hold there. The flavor of Clarke’s sweat-slicked skin tasted so  _ right _ on her tongue, and she couldn’t stop herself from sucking the patch she’d seized between her teeth. Normally, she was a private person, especially about her relationships, but some primal part of her wanted to mark Clarke for everyone to see.

“Has Lexa texted any of you?” another voice said from some distance away — a voice that was most certainly not Clarke’s.

“Nope. Haven’t heard anything from her. What about you, Raven?”

“Me neither. It’s weird. I saw her in class today.”

Lexa froze in mid-thrust. She knew those voices: Anya, Octavia, Raven… it was the rest of the field hockey team, maybe about thirty yards away.

A lance of panic pierced Lexa’s gut. Her arousal took a steep dive, only to come roaring back stronger than before. She tensed in surprise and frustration as the pressure in her balls swelled to the point of pain, sending pangs of desire shooting up along her shaft. Her cockhead pulsed, spilling eager spurts of precome inside of Clarke, and her hips twitched urgently, trying to resume her former rhythm without permission. The thought of getting caught was terrifying, but it didn’t matter. She didn’t want to stop. She wasn’t sure if she  _ could _ stop.

Lexa released Clarke’s throat, gazing down at her with a look of pure devastation, or perhaps a wordless plea. She had no control over her facial expression, or the rest of her body, for that matter. To her overwhelming embarrassment, she realized she was mere seconds from release. One more thrust — or maybe if she just held still while Clarke’s muscles milked her shaft — and she would flood Clarke with everything she had, audience or no audience.

But to Lexa’s shock, Clarke didn’t ask her to stop. Clarke didn’t gasp, flinch, or push her away. Instead, Clarke pulled her into a hard kiss, deep enough to muffle most of their needy noises, and tightened her legs, urging Lexa to remain inside her.

Relief melted the chill of fear, thawing Lexa’s limbs. She surged forward with renewed passion, groaning around Clarke’s tongue and plowing her into the grass. The chant in her head built up again —  _ Clarke, mine, mineminemine —  _ and it was more than loud enough to drown out the confused voices coming from the other side of the bleachers. She didn’t care if anyone saw. She didn’t care if they heard.  _ Clarke. Mine… my pussy… it’s mine she’s mine fillherfillherfillher— _

Lexa came long and hard, buried to the hilt in Clarke’s core. Everything she had been holding back burst free, and she gave full-body jerks with each jet of come she sprayed against Clarke’s quivering walls. There was no more shame, only need: the need to empty herself and fill Clarke. And she did, over and over, pumping thick spurts into Clarke’s deepest places.

Clarke mewled into Lexa’s lips, clawing at her back, thick thighs trembling in time with the pulses that passed back and forth between them. More sticky heat washed out, and Lexa grunted as she realized Clarke was coming yet again. Releasing with her. She spilled even faster, coaxed along by Clarke’s contractions. The only thing better than coming herself was making Clarke come, too.

Each time Lexa thought she  _ must _ be finished, Clarke managed to draw still more come from her throbbing cock. This had to be the biggest load of her life, and it seemed never-ending. Whenever Clarke squeezed, she emptied all over again, until she was utterly drained and exhausted. Both of them panted against each other’s mouths, drenched in sweat and other sticky fluids, weak from pleasure and incapable of moving.

“Shit,” Clarke whispered beneath the bright ringing noise in Lexa’s ears.

Lexa suddenly realized the position she was in — balls-deep in Clarke, under the bleachers, with her teammates still loudly wondering where she was.

“I’m calling her,” Anya said crossly. “Indra will kill her if she shows up late.” Though Lexa couldn’t see it, she could picture the annoyed expression on her co-captain’s face perfectly.

_ Oh no. My phone! _

The pocket of her jacket began to vibrate, and Lexa pulled out of Clarke far sooner than she wanted, fumbling clumsily for her phone with wet, weak fingers. Luckily, she’d set it on vibrate, and she managed to reject the call after only a few buzzes. She and Clarke locked eyes, heaved twin sighs of relief, then stifled simultaneous bursts of laughter.

“Let’s just start without her,” Octavia said. “If she shows up, she shows up. If she doesn’t, one of us can go looking for her after practice.”

The impulse to laugh left Lexa, and she opened her text messages, dashing off a quick reply to one of Anya’s.  _ ‘Sorry. Got sick in class earlier today. Took some medicine so I can sleep it off. Tell coach and the team I’m really sorry.’ _ She added some frowning and sick emojis for good measure, then set her phone aside and pulled up her underwear, wincing at how wet the fabric was.

Clarke was in an even worse state. There was nothing she could do about her utterly soaked panties and skirt, and she shrugged helplessly when Lexa looked at her. Feeling guilty, Lexa stroked back Clarke’s mussed hair and offered her jacket — a chivalrous but somewhat misguided gesture, she realized, as she noticed the grass and come stains.

Despite the mess, Clarke tied the jacket around her waist. “Let’s make a break for your car,” she whispered, her words more breath than sound. “Also, I love you.”

_ Also, I love you. _

Lexa’s heart flew up into her throat between beats and lodged there, then started hammering double time.

_ Also, I love you. _

It was technically the first time Clarke had said those words. They had talked  _ around _ the idea of love, and both of them knew that this was a serious relationship involving equally serious feelings. They’d fallen hard and hadn’t looked back. But knowing it in her heart was one thing. Hearing it was quite another.

_ Also, I love you. _

Even though Clarke had phrased it as an afterthought, Lexa could tell it was anything but.

Despite the risk of being caught, Lexa pulled Clarke into a soft but passionate kiss, one she hoped would express even a tenth of the feelings swelling in her chest.  _ I love you too! _ she wanted to shout to the world, but she had to settle for whimpering helplessly against the pillowy softness of Clarke’s lips and pecking the adorable mole above them. Her cock, which had softened completely after she’d shoved it in her pants, suddenly began stirring again.  _ Damn it. Why can’t I get enough of her? _

Lexa started vibrating with joy when she realized she didn’t  _ have _ to get enough. Clarke loved her, which meant she could have as much of Clarke as she wanted. Or maybe needed was a better word. She needed Clarke with every fiber of her being, and she was almost carried away by the passion of the moment. For a split second, she considered tipping Clarke onto the grass again, flipping her skirt up, and pulling her panties straight back down.

“Does anyone else think this is weird?” Octavia said, startling Lexa before she could make good on her desires. “Lexa never goes home sick. I’ve seen her come to school with the flu.”

“Yeah,” Raven said. “After she puked, they made her stay in the nurse’s office and do homework so she wouldn’t infect anyone else.”

Some of Lexa’s ardor faded. Being reminded of that day didn’t precisely help the mood. Also, she and Clarke were still in danger. She glanced toward the parking lot. If they were lucky,  _ maybe _ they could sneak out from under the bleachers without being noticed by the girls on the field…

“Then she must feel pretty lousy,” Anya insisted. “Come on, we’re wasting time. We’re doing laps, starting now. Move it, ladies.”

“Aww,” Raven grumbled. “But Coach Indra isn’t even here yet! We’ve got another ten minutes to muck around.”

“Mucking around doesn’t win games. Move that ass, Reyes, and shake the lead out of that leg of yours.”

“Just ‘cuz it hurts doesn’t mean I can’t run,” Raven muttered sulkily.

“You can run your mouth,” Octavia pointed out, and there were several snickers of agreement.

“Fuck you, Blake.”

“No thanks. I have standards.”

There were a few groans, but Lexa heard the team get into position for laps around the field. She exhaled softly. This was their chance. ‘Go,’ she mouthed at Clarke, and the two of them army crawled out from beneath the bleachers, trying not to rustle the grass too much.

By the time they escaped, they were dirty, sweaty, and thoroughly flushed, but it seemed like they hadn’t been spotted. Once they were far enough away, Lexa rose to a crouch and sprinted with her head ducked low, pausing only long enough to make sure Clarke was beside her.

As they arrived at Lexa's car, a dark red, recently washed Honda Civic, Clarke started laughing. Lexa erupted into giggles as well, and they sagged against the side of the car, leaning into each other as they gasped for breath. “I’m so sorry, Lex,” Clarke wheezed, tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. Fortunately, they seemed to be happy ones. “That was  _ not _ supposed to happen…”

“I don’t care.” Lexa grinned and grasped Clarke’s hips, turning to face her and stealing one last kiss. It was gentle, but long, and they only pulled apart when the engine of another car revved somewhere else in the parking lot.

“My house?” Clarke offered. “Mom won’t be home from the hospital until late.”

Lexa licked her lips. She had been hoping Clarke would offer. “Let me just text my parents.” She pulled out her phone again, only for another text message to pop up on her screen.

It was from Anya, and it simply said:  _ ‘Clarke forgot her sweater’. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Home Run... Home Run Pt. 1, that is. I'm not done with this universe, not by a long shot.
> 
> (Also, Clarke finally gets to receive oral like she damn well deserves.)
> 
> Y'all should follow me on twitter & tumblr @raedmagdon too.

“I can’t believe she saw us,” Clarke repeated as Lexa pulled into the driveway.

They had circled through the same conversation at least ten times already during the short ride home, but Clarke couldn’t help herself. The fact that Anya, Lexa’s co-captain and best friend, had actually  _ seen _ them under the bleachers was equal parts terrifying, humiliating, and hilarious. (Maybe a little more hilarious than humiliating, but Clarke doubted Lexa felt the same way.)   
  
“I’m sure she didn’t see much,” Lexa insisted. However, her tone was far less self-assured than usual. Judging from the worry wrinkle in her brow, Clarke suspected it was finally time to end the vicious cycle. Shoving down her own confusing mixture of feelings, she reached over to take Lexa’s hand in hers, a little surprised to find it shaking. 

As she studied Lexa more closely, Clarke wondered if talking about getting caught might have been an excuse to avoid talking about… other things.  _ Like the fact that I said ‘I love you’ for the first time. Which I absolutely don’t regret, as long as  _ she _ doesn’t regret it. _   
  
“Clarke?”   
  
It took Clarke a moment to realize that, while she’d been staring a hole through Lexa, Lexa had been staring at her too. “Yeah?”

“Did you mean what you said earlier? You know, about me?”   
  
For a split second, Clarke considered deliberately misunderstanding the question. Confessing her feelings in the moment had been easy, but now, while Lexa was looking at her with such sincerity, it felt far more difficult. And yet there was something in Lexa’s eyes, a shimmering brightness that Clarke recognized as hope. It bolstered her courage, and she took a deep breath. “Yeah. I meant it.”   
  
A broad smile broke across Lexa’s face. “Really?”   
  
Clarke nearly melted with relief. “Really really.” She waited, her own hope rising, but Lexa didn’t say the three words she wanted to hear. Instead, Lexa took both of her hands and kissed them. The brush of her lips was so tender that Clarke couldn’t help but interpret the gesture as a silent ‘I love you’ anyway.   
  
“Can we go to your room?” Lexa whispered.   
  
Fondness fluttered within Clarke’s chest. There was something about Lexa’s demeanor that gave her complete permission to be herself — to agree or disagree without worrying about consequences. Although Finn had always asked her consent, he had also pouted like a kicked puppy when she’d said she wasn’t in the mood to blow him or jerk him off, and then pouted more when she’d called him on it.   
  
Lexa wasn’t like that at all, and so Clarke had no fear when she said, “I want to, Lex, but I’m sore. I don’t know if I’m up for having sex again right now.”   
  
“Do you want to cuddle, or do other things?” Lexa asked. “Because I’m more than happy to curl up in bed with you, no strings attached.”   
  
Clarke considered the offer. Thinking about cuddling Lexa made her flush hot, and thinking about naked cuddles was more appealing. Even the thought of naked cuddles where Lexa just happened to be thrusting on top of her piqued her interest, but her insides gave a clench of protest. Her libido wanted another round, but her body was saying no… at least to penetration.   
_   
_ _ But Lexa did say ‘other things’… _   
  
“You did a fantastic job of getting me off earlier,” Clarke murmured beside Lexa’s ear. “So fantastic that I already want more. But that dick of yours can really deliver a pounding, and I’m still feeling it.”   
  
“I’m sorry, Clarke. I tried to be gentle—”   
  
“You were, Lex. You were perfect. But… maybe we could do stuff that doesn’t involve you going inside me?”   
  
Lexa’s eyes lit up. “That sounds amazing, because there’s something I haven’t gotten to do with you yet. Something I’ve been thinking about a lot.”   
  
“Oh?” Clarke pulled back, raising an eyebrow. “What’s that?”   
  
It was Lexa’s turn to lean close and whisper in Clarke’s ear. “I wanna suck your clit until you scream my name.”   
  
A shudder raced through Clarke’s body, and heat surged in her lower belly. The thought of Lexa’s tongue between her legs was too tempting to resist. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the passenger side door, reluctant to leave Lexa, but also incredibly eager to get up to her room. “C’mon, hurry up!” she called back over her shoulder. “You made me horny again.”   
  
Lexa laughed, unbuckling her own seatbelt and turning off the ignition. She exited the car, trotting to catch up with Clarke at the front door. They entered the house, kicked off their shoes, and sprinted up the stairs to the second floor, giggling and holding hands the whole way.   
  
They shared their first kiss outside the door to Clarke’s room. It was hard and hungry, and Clarke drank from Lexa’s mouth like she hadn’t tasted it in a year. They’d shared a few kisses at red lights on the way home from school, but she felt as though she’d been deprived of Lexa’s lips for much longer than that.   
  
While Lexa gripped her ass and began walking her back toward the bed, Clarke peeled off Lexa’s shirt. It was clingy with sweat from earlier, and she groaned with relief as her palms found Lexa’s flesh. A sudden thought occurred to her: _ I’ve never actually seen Lexa completely naked before. _   
  
It was high time she corrected that lapse.   
  
“Clothes off,” she said, unsure whether she was pleading or making a demand.   
  
Lexa grinned, putting just enough space between them to take off her sports bra and shuck her pants. Clarke had the very enjoyable opportunity to admire the bulge in Lexa’s tight girl boxers before they too hit the floor, but the sight beneath was even better. Lexa was hard for her, and Clarke almost reconsidered their decision to take a break from penetration. Part of her very much wanted to reverse their positions, push Lexa back onto the bed, and straddle her hips. A little extra soreness almost seemed worth enduring…   
  
But then Clarke remembered how excited Lexa had looked at the prospect of eating her out. In fact, Lexa was still excited, and not just between her legs. Her face shone with happiness, and Clarke sighed through a smile.  _ If she wants to go down on me that bad, I should let her… especially since I really, really wanna find out what her tongue feels like. _ She pulled down her own skirt and panties, flopping back onto the bed in what she hoped was a casual way. “So, how are we doing this?”   
  
A gleam flashed in Lexa’s green eyes. She ran her tongue over her lips, approaching the bed like a predator stalking its prey. “Slowly,” she murmured, in a voice half an octave lower than usual. She ran her hands up along Clarke’s bare legs, scratching with her nails ever so lightly.   
  
Clarke squirmed, stifling a giggle. “Hey, that tickles!”   
  
“What about this?”   
  
Lexa removed Clarke’s tank top and tossed it aside, filling her hands with Clarke’s breasts and thumbing the stiff tips. Clarke continued squirming, but for a different reason. Lexa’s teasing had caused a surge of sticky heat to spread between her lower lips, and her clit gave a hopeful twitch. She spread her thighs instinctively, scooting back further on the bed in hopes that Lexa would join her.   
  
At first, Lexa just stared, her eyes wide with what Clarke thought might be wonder — at least, she hoped it was. It could have been a confused, deer-in-the-headlights look instead, but she was reassured when Lexa shook her head and said, “My god, Clarke, you’re beautiful. The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life.”   
  
Clarke flushed with pride. “So are you.”   
  
It was true. Clothed, Lexa frequently took Clarke’s breath away, but naked, she was absolutely majestic. Her body was the perfect mixture of athletic hardness and welcoming softness. The afternoon sunlight filtering in through the half-drawn blinds cast golden stripes across her tanned skin, and the few strands of hair that had escaped her light brown braid glowed around her head almost like a halo.   
  
“Come here,” Clarke murmured.   
  
“Okay.” Lexa crawled onto the mattress, kneeling between Clarke’s spread thighs.   
  
Though Lexa had voiced her desire to go slow, Clarke was still mildly surprised — and just a little annoyed — when her girlfriend made good on the promise. She tried to relax and enjoy herself as Lexa kissed her lips and cheeks and chin, then proceeded to nibble down her neck, but it was actually quite difficult. It was good,  __ so good, to feel Lexa’s mouth on her skin, but the throbbing between her legs had intensified, and her desire was returning more swiftly than she had anticipated.

“Please?” she asked, stroking Lexa’s hair. Part of her wanted to push Lexa lower, but she was worried it might be rude.

Fortunately, Lexa moved down on her own. She spent a long time at Clarke’s breasts, kissing in spirals around the nipples before finally sucking them one after the other. Clarke’s hips bucked, searching for something to grind against — and found Lexa’s hard stomach, which turned out to be the perfect surface. A whimper caught in her throat, and she tightened her grip on Lexa’s head.

Lexa seemed to enjoy the slightly rougher treatment. She nipped the curve of Clarke’s left breast before lavishing attention on her stomach, making sure to offer Clarke’s sternum and the dip between each rib plenty of attention. By the time Lexa’s mouth reached her navel, Clarke was rocking insistently, smearing Lexa’s abdomen with wetness. “Lexa, please, Lexa,  _ please-Lexa-please…” _

“Clarke.” Lexa turned her head to place a kiss on the inside of Clarke’s wrist. “Be patient.” She shifted lower, and for a moment, Clarke thought Lexa might duck beneath her knees. Instead, Lexa scattered kisses and nips along both of her thighs, traveling up and down several times.

“Tease,” Clarke groaned. She forgot her hesitance and gave Lexa’s hair a light but insistent tug, trying to get her to hurry up.”

“Patience,” Lexa repeated, swiping the flat of her tongue against the sensitive skin behind Clarke’s knee. Clarke laughed, but the noise became a groan as Lexa licked higher, leaving wet trails that turned cold against the air once the heat of her mouth moved on.

By the time Lexa finally arrived at the juncture of her thighs, Clarke’s vision had blurred. Her chest shook with each breath, and she couldn’t seem to stop rolling her hips. “Please?” she asked again, spreading her legs as wide as they would go. She had wondered if it might be embarrassing, letting Lexa see her up close without any barriers in the way, but it wasn’t. Not at all. She trusted Lexa completely, and the only emotions she felt were happiness and desire.

“So beautiful,” Lexa breathed, staring at Clarke with the same wonder as before. “Clarke, I love you.”

Clarke barely had time to process the words before Lexa’s tongue brushed against her. It was warm and slippery and smooth, and the heat made Clarke’s eyes roll back in her head. She could smell her own arousal, and she felt a wave of heat pulse out of her to coat Lexa’s cheeks. Her entrance was still tender and sore, but her clit was pounding with its own heartbeat, and Lexa’s mouth struck the perfect balance between firmness and gentleness.

“So good,” she gasped, gripping Lexa’s head tighter. “Keep doing that… ohh…”

Clarke arched her spine, trying to take control, but Lexa remained determined to proceed at her own pace. She experimented with all kinds of motions, circles and lines and flicks, and Clarke loved them all so much that she couldn’t decide which ones she liked best. Spots floated in front of her eyes when Lexa sucked her clit, and her inner walls fluttered whenever Lexa lapped at her entrance.

“Yes?” Lexa asked, looking up at Clarke for guidance.

“Uhhnnn…” Clarke knew she should be offering feedback, but she was too incoherent to give Lexa any kind of instruction. She was already on the verge of coming, but part of her didn’t want the moment to end. She hissed through gritted teeth, trying to wait it out. Lexa deserved a little more time to savor the experience, and so did she.

“What about this?”

Lexa pushed her tongue past Clarke’s opening, and Clarke nearly jack-knifed off the bed. She cried out in surprise, letting her head loll back onto her shoulders. Lexa’s tongue wasn’t as firm as her fingers or her cock, but it was wonderfully hot and smooth, and it applied pressure in some very pleasurable places.

“Mm… m-more of that,” Clarke stammered. Her entire body quivered, and her core throbbed with unreleased pressure.

Lexa chuckled, and the low vibrations made Clarke shake even harder. She repeated the same motion, swirling her tongue against Clarke’s entrance. “Good?”

The last of Clarke’s patience deserted her. She guided Lexa back to her clit and held on tight, unable to help herself. As soon as Lexa sucked her in, she came, going rigid for several seconds before relaxing with a long, loud groan. She throbbed in the seal of Lexa’s lips, and the pressure within her released as she spilled a fresh river of wetness down Lexa’s chin.

Lexa didn’t seem to mind the mess. She sucked harder, and Clarke whined with relief — although the noise became a sob of happy surprise as she noticed what was happening further down on the bed. Lexa was using one hand to touch herself, stroking her cock in order to share in Clarke’s pleasure.

“Come,” Clarke pleaded. “Please, Lexa, come with me…”

Although the angle wasn’t perfect, Clarke still very much enjoyed the view as Lexa hit her peak. The muscles in her shoulders tensed, and her arm locked up, highlighting the tension in her triceps. She groaned low against Clarke’s lips, and the ticklish sensation pushed Clarke into another round of shockwaves.

Satisfied with the knowledge that Lexa was enjoying this as much as she was, Clarke felt even freer to take her pleasure. She found the courage to grind herself against Lexa’s face, although she made sure to leave enough room for Lexa to breathe every couple of seconds. The extra pressure pushed her oragsm to new heights, and by the time it tapered off, she was left limp and utterly exhausted.

That was when it hit her.  _ Oh my god, Lexa said she loved me. Lexa loves me! _

“Did you mean it?” she asked, gazing down at Lexa with hope in her eyes and her heart in her throat. “Do you love me?”

Lexa pulled back a few inches, smiling with sticky, glazed lips. “I do, Clarke. I’m glad you said it first, or I might not have had the guts to tell you.”

Clarke laughed. “Yes, you would have.”

“Maybe.” Lexa heaved a sigh, resting her cheek on Clarke’s lower belly. “I’m still grateful, though.”

Clarke loosened her grip on Lexa’s hair, stroking it gently instead. “Me too. For a lot of things.”

Lexa placed a kiss just below Clarke’s navel, and her smile tickled Clarke’s skin. “I have the best girlfriend in the world.”

“Second best,” Clarke said. “ _ You’re _ the best girlfriend in the world.”

“Hmm. Agree to disagree. So, cuddles?”

Clarke wiggled with delight and opened her arms, inviting Lexa to climb into them. Lexa scooted up on the mattress, and once they were face to face, they shared a tender kiss that Clarke realized tasted like her. “I like tasting myself on you,” she purred, flicking her tongue against Lexa’s lower lip.

“Yeah? Well, I like how you taste.”

“Good.” Clarke used her thumb to swipe away a streak of wetness on Lexa’s cheek, then slid it into her own mouth, sucking away the juices. “Because that might’ve been the first time you’ve gone down on me, but it definitely won’t be the last.”


End file.
